sakura card captor-kinomoto y Li
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: bueno .. este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste esto sucede despues que Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong pero luego... tendran que leerlo para saber... ^0^ bueno quien crees que es el mejor masculino de este anime ? claro que shaoran^0^


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que estoy haciendo de Sakura card captors, un anime fabuloso, estupendo, fantástico, es todo mejor dicho.. Bueno espero que les guste mucho y no creo que copio a nadie ni robo las ideas de nadie. Las canciones que pongo son originalmente mías a pesar de ser cortas son bonitos ^0^. Los personajes siguen iguales pero habrá varios cambios y también no los habrá en cuanto a algunas partes. ^_^' Este fic es una historia de romance, acción y aventuras!  
  
Ok, pues aquí empezaremos con mi fanfic esperando que les @gr@de mucho!^0^  
  
Sakura Card Captors- Kinomoto y Li –  
  
Por: Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Capitulo 1: "Regreso de Li"  
  
Antes de empezar quisiera que supieran que esto sucede después de dos semanas de la partida de Shaoran a Hong Kong.  
  
Canción del Inicio: no-té apartes  
  
"Siempre estas en mi mente  
  
Nunca te apartas, lo que pienso  
  
Es que cuentes siempre conmigo  
  
Porque eres la mejor y siempre  
  
Lo serás, no te apartes, eres todo  
  
Lo que tengo así que no te apartes.  
  
De mí, que yo siempre estaré contigo  
  
Vayas donde vayas te tendré en  
  
El fondo de mi corazón recordándote  
  
En mis memorias más profundos de mí  
  
Vida, ten en cuenta que soy tu ángel guardián  
  
Y te protegeré hasta el fin y te lo pido,  
  
No te apartes de mí"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eran las 7:05 AM y Sakura iba a llegar tarde y se vistió lo mas pronto posible. Kero estaba todavía dormido en el cajón de Sakura, ella bajo rápidamente a la cocina donde estaba Fujitaka su padre "Buenos días mi pequeña sakura" dijo su padre con una sonrisa y sakura respondio.sentada en la mesa tratando que tragar toda la comida: "Buenos dias padre. umm ummm cough cough (dijo Sakura comiendo la comida)" luego de haber terminado, Sakura se levanta rápidamente y se puso sus patines como siempre y dijo "adiós padre" y su padre dijo adiós Sakura, espera! te olvidas de tu almuerzo..Sakura!! pero Sakura ya estaba lejos de casa...  
  
Sakura patinaba rápidamente y logro alcanzar a su hermano y a Yukito ..... Oye!Porque no me esperaste hermano!!! Replico Sakura ... hola Sakura dijo Yukito sonriendo ^-^ hola Yukito..dijo Sakura .. luego su hermano siguió y dijo: y porque te levantas tan tarde monstruo? Ahh se me olvido que los monstruos siempre se levantan tarde dijo burlándose de Sakura.  
  
Sakura se enojo y respondió": hermano... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún monstruo!! Luego de unos minutos Sakura llego a su instituto y se despide de los dos y ella corre rápidamente hacia su salón de clases y entro y con un suspiro de cansancio dijo:"por.. por...por fin llegue!!!!!quuuee biennn!!! Hola sakura dijo tomoyo.. te ves muy cansada! ... ahhhhh. siiii... es que casi llego tarde y corrí lo mas pronto posible asechando como un leopardo dijo Sakura tratando de respirar aire. y sonríe y se sentó en su puesto...  
  
Sakura miro hacia el asiento de atrás pensando que estaría haciendo Shaoran en estos momentos y cerro sus ojos y luego las abrió.. el profesor Terada entra al salón y ordena a todos que se sienten para empezar las clases como siempre... (Sakura ha estado muy distraída desde la partida de Shaoran) .  
  
El profesor luego de haber terminado la clase, tocaba la clase de cocina y hoy harán una pastel de chocolate con relleno de chantilly y encima frutillas. Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron una que les salió muy bien porque Tomoyo tiene la habilidad para hacer tortas y consiguieron una nota alta.. cuando se termino las clases y Sakura iba en camino a casa llevando 5 porciones de la torta que hicieron ella presintió que había alguien siguiéndola y Sakura se detuvo y miro a sus lados y no vio a nadie y siguió caminando y otra vez oyó una vos que le llamaba y esa voz era muy familiar y Sakura siguió la voz (adivina a quien encontró...() un chico de cabello castaños rojo con ojos cafés de chocolate parado en el parque pingüino  
  
Sakura al verlo se puso a llorar de la emoción y corrió hacia él. Y lo abrazo ....Shaoran Shaoran eres tu...que feliz me siento que estés aquí de regreso te extrañé mucho dijo emocionadamente sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos a Shaoran. Y Shaoran estaba feliz también y dijo...como estas Sakura yo también te extrañé mucho y vine a verte mi querida sakura dijo Shaoran abrasando fuertemente a sakura y le salió una lagrima de felicidad! Se quedaron así por un momento y luego empezaron a hablar..  
  
Y como te fue en hong kong Shaoran? pregunto Sakura mirando a Shaoran llena de alegría esperando que esto no sea un sueño .. Y Shaoran respondió: muy bien.. Todo salió perfecto.. Ahora Meiling tiene a alguien que ama mucho y no me tendré que preocuparme. Y cuéntame que has hecho durante este tiempo Sakura? Bueno la verdad he estado muy distraída en clases pero todo me va bien ahh y kero se preguntaba dónde estarías y Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki preguntaban por ti... bueno también estaba muy triste porque no estabas eso nomás era dijo Sakura sonriendo. Ya era muy tarde así que se despidieron antes de eso Sakura le dio un pedazo de torta que hizo a Shaoran y se fue.  
  
Sakura llega a su casa(eran las 5:32 PM) y entro a la casa.. Y vio a su padre.. Hola padre ya llegue perdón por llegar tarde es que estaba hablando con un amigo que regreso de Hong Kong. Dijo Sakura a su padre y su padre respondió: esta bien mi pequeña Sakura se ve que estas muy feliz, no? Y luego Sakura dejo tres pedazos de torta en la mesa y dijo: "uno para ti otro para mi hermano y otro para Yukito..Y subió a su cuarto llevando un pedazo de torta para kero.  
  
Sakura entra a su cuarto y vio a kero jugando con la consola y Sakura dijo: "kero....adivina lo que te traje" y kero dijo : Espera...espera estoy en medio del juego y no pienso perder otra vez ...bueno entonces yo la comeré dijo sakura sonriendo.  
  
Kero al escuchar comer pensó ah de ser comida y luego grito y voló hacia Sakura y dijo ..::; damela.. Damela... damela. donde esta? Y Sakura dijo: toma, un pastel de chocolate para vos .. ahyyyy gracias ..ummm unnmm nam nam nam dijo kero mientras comía el pastel wuaaaaahhhhh que ricoooooooooo! Dijo kero .Y Sakura sonríe y coge las patitas de kero y le da vueltas y vueltas de alegría diciendo: " ahhhyyy que feliz estoy jajjajaj y riéndose y kero ya estaba mareándose pensando que le habra puesto a Sakura tan feliz!Y Sakura de la alegría dijo: regreso kero .. regreso ..por fin regreso!^-^ kero estaba tan confundido por tantas vueltas que dio Sakura y a la ves confundido de quien regreso.. a quien se refería sakura.. y kero pregunto: quien regreso??Quien??(y kero pensando...no será.. no será ese mocoso??ojala que no U_U')y sakura felizmente le contesto: pues Shaoran regreso Shaoran li regreso hoy de hong kong por eso estoy tan feliz! Estoy muy muy muy feliz!!y Sakura se bota a si misma a su cama y cerro los ojos y sonrió. Alguien toca a la puerta.. Sakura??Sakura??dijo la voz entra dijo Sakura.. entro un chico alto Touya.. y dijo.. Ya bájate a cenar monstruo-_- a quien le llamas monstruo mira quien habla dijo Sakura un poco enojada .. pero luego dijo : hoy no te haré nada hermano porque estoy muy feliz para ponerme triste jeje dijo Sakura y su hermano touya puso una cara extraña pensando( que paso con que me ibas a pisar huh?que le sucede?)  
  
Luego Touya se puso a mirar hacia todos los lados del cuarto de Sakura.. y pregunto: oye monstruo , donde esta ese muñeco de felpa con la cara rara (osea Kero pero el prefiere llamarlo asi) niaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm a quien le llamas muñeco de felpa con cara rara??? Dijo kero con furia dejando que una vena saliese por la frente.. y Touya le dice.... pues a quien más.. No veo a ningún muñeco de felpa con una cara rara como la tuya por aquí jeje dijo Touya burlándose de kero.  
  
Bueno basta los dos , ya bajémonos dijo Sakura, y bajaron(wait!!! ¿Cómo que kero también se va a bajar?? No no el se queda en el cuarto) ok ya! Sakura y touya se bajan a la cocina (ahora si) y se sentaron y Sakura dijo gracias por la comida y comieron hasta llenarse( pero no exageradamente) quedo el ultimo camarón apanado a que Sakura le encanta tanto y a Touya; y esta ves se peleaban por ese camarón,, Sakura logra engañar a su hermano tomando el ultimo camarón y se la comió..  
  
Jaja!! Te gane!! Y los dos con esa mirada ... y touya piensa patearla en el pie pero sakura logra esquivarla y touya enojado y Sakura contenta... y pregunto touya.. que fue lo que comiste hoy monstruo?? Acaso un hiper velocidad eh?? Jeje pero sakura le ignoro y se levanta y sube a su cuarto y le saca lengua a su hermano... Touya se quedo sin nada que decir y le sale una gota de agua detrás de la nuca .. y su padre se sonrie y dice.. Mas vale que no la molestes porque hoy esta muy feliz y por nada se pondrá triste.. Me dijo que vino un amigo de Hong Kong. ^0^  
  
Y Touya se dijo a sí mismo: conque ese mocoso ya regreso..............  
  
  
  
Continuara........  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Y bueno.. este es mi primer fanfic.. que les pareció?? Mándame tus comentarios, criterios, felicitaciones que sé yo En el próximo capitulo verán quien estará y os les digo una cosa;  
  
Este fic me gusto^_^ no sé porque pero me gusta cuando Shaoran esta.. Para mí el mejor personaje masculino de esta serie es definitivamente Li Shaoran y Touya ^-^ pero más es Shaoran. , Pero me pregunto. pq' al principio Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo lindo que es Shaoran (no lo creen ustedes?) bueno eso es todo y espero que les gustaron ,, ya les dije que esta mi primer fanfic que hago así que no se burlen de mi o algo por el estilo. Y recuerdan mándame tus comentarios y todo lo que desean decir sobre este fic.. Aunque esta un poco corto, verdad?  
  
Mata ne  
  
Próximo capitulo: ¿quién eres? 


End file.
